warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash x Squirrel
Squirrelflight I woke up, remembering last night. I went on the patrol, and I got to become a warrior! And Ashfur screamed my name the loudest! ''I jumped up immediantly, remembering how Starclan granted us with water. ''No more boring water patrols! ''I thought happily. "Ashfur!" I hissed quietly while I unsheathed my claws, and poked at him. "Hu- What is it? Is it time for water pa- Squirrelflight?! What's up?" He sat up, and cleaned his pelt. After many, many heartbeats, I sighed. His pelt shined as bright as Silverpelt. I flicked my tail to signal him to follow me, and I headed towards Sky Oak. I waited patiently for him as he tripped on a twig. He smiled sheepishly, and I climbed up to the top of the tree. I looked over to the lake, and how beautiful it was here. He FINALLY got to the top, and he looked at me, his eyes shining. "Don't you ever love a cat, but you feel as if they don't love you back, so you have to choose someone else?" He asked after moments of silence. I nodded, remembering the harsh moments. "I don't love you" He had yelled. Squirrelflight turned, her eyes brimming in tears. "Brambleclaw." I whispered. "Do you love someone else?" He asked after more silence. "I-I, yes. I do." I looked at his blue eyes. "Who?" He asked. "The cat that yelled my name the loudest. The one with the bluest eyes. The one with me now." I mewed. He thought through everything I said, and smiled. "Me?" He asked. "Yes, I love you." I whispered. "I love you to." He replied. "Ashfur, I think we should get do-" I began, before I fell. Ashfur My heart brimmed with happiness when she told me she loved me. What broke my heart, twice, was when she said Brambleclaw. But she loved me. The second, was when she fell, deep down, far down. "Squirrelflight!" I screeched. She screamed, trying to fall on her paws. A sick ''thud ''answered back to my cries. I leapt down, branch to branch, before I reached the bottom. Something was terribly wrong. I gently grabbed her scruff, her silky, smooth fur, covered in mud and leaves, and blood. I dragged her back to the camp clearing, exhausted. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Leafpool ran over. I was so guilty, my heart torn into pieces and pieces. I fell, suddenly shaky. "What did you do to her!?" Brambleclaw yelled at me, running over. "As if you would care. She said she loved me, after you said you ''didn't ''love her!" I growled. "She ripped her ear, many scratches, three of her claws are twisted backwards, her eye is scratched, and her paw is broken. How did this happen?!" Leafpool said. "We fell out of a tree." I mewed. "She needs, celandine, cobwebs, comfrey root, dock, rush, willow bark, and wild garlic." Leafpool muttered as she dragged her into the den. Firestar turned his fiery, green eyes to me. "Why were you in a tree?" He asked, not mad, but curious. "We, can we talk in private?" I asked. We walked to his den. "She woke me up, and we climbed up to the top, and we sorta-" I began, too embarrassed to speak. "Crazy what love can do. Your in love with my daughter, and you may not have her unless..." He smiled a smile. Squirrelflight Pain, it engulfed me, and it felt so bad. I remember Ashfur coming to curl around me, but having to go on a patrol. He promised he would be back....he kept me warm. Brambleclaw came in and hissed to me. "Your just a stupid, selfish, she-cat that will do anything for love, fox-heart." He added a new scratch to me. Physically and emotionally. Ashfur came back, and I told his what Brambleclaw said. Fire actually flared in his eyes, he said he was just jealous that he got a beautiful, brave she-cat. He says that Brambleclaw had a smile when you fell, nearby, that he scented him. In the bushes, his amber eyes glowing. I saw it. But he ran off, back to camp. That was when I closed my eyes. My battered body, so painful. Ashfur curled his handsome, fluffy tail around mine. Our tails entwined, that was when I knew we were officially mates. I looked up, and my eyes help hope. His blue eyes, his amazing eyes, understood. I began to cry, and tears streamed down my fur. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Brambleclaw! I don't know what to do." I cried softly. He comforted me, his voice quieted me. The last thing I felt was Ashfur, going to midnight patrol. The space beside me held his scent, and I smiled. Until I went out the next morning with Leafpool, to test my paw. Ashfur, leaning on Thornclaw, and Firestar, my ''father, covered in scratches, ears to tail. A long slash to his stomach, a scratched neck, and his eyes were glazed over. I ignored Leafpool, and ran over to him. Ashfur "What happened?!" Squirrelflight screeched, and despite her injuries, she ran over to me, checking me for any terrible attacks. I fell to the ground, and looked up at her. "Whoever did this, I will destroy them!" She snarled. "It was, it was, Brambleclaw." I mewed warily. "He attacked me, saying I was fox-dung." I continued. "He tried to kill me, like Tigerclaw, killing my mother." I became so angry, thinking about that. He must have overheard, because last thing I saw, was a flash of dark tabby stripes knocking me against a tree. "I am nothing like my father." He growled, turning me over. I panted, afraid of what was coming next. Leafpool was holding Squirrelfight back, by her scruff. "I hate you." He said, before jumping on all my limbs, as I cried out in pain. He leaned over to do the killing bite. "I lo-love you Squirrelflight." I choked out. She broke free, her fur a flame of fire. She knocked Brambleclaw down, away from me. I noticed her wounds were mostly healed, except her ear, but it will be a love scar. "You will never hurt him. You are exactly like Hawkfrost, and Tigerclaw. You hear me." Her voice quivered. He was strong, and he threw her off. She flew through the air. She landed on the ground with a thump. Again, like the tree. She could be dead, like Tigerclaw, killing my parents, and now my mate? Firestar must have been too angry. His daughter being thrown in the air caused his anger. Brambleclaw stood up, brushing off his fur. Firestar, his eyes, comepletely glowing in anger. I remembered what he told me. Protect her. Squirrelflight The air was fuzzy, but I could see. I saw Firestar, my father, camly walking over to Brambleclaw. Him hurting me, my mate who I love, that must have made him mad. He reminds him of Tigerclaw. ''I thought. "You hurt my daughter." He growled, in disbelief. Sandstorm followed, her green eyes, screaming with rage. "You will pay!" Sandstorm cried. She leapt onto him, who flung her off. His muscles rippled beneath his skin. She fell, unhurt, but that only made him more mad. "My mate? My son in law? My ''daughter? Why?!" He screeched. But he didn't leap. Brambleclaw did. Firestar, just held out a paw, tripping him. While Brambleclaw was unbalanced, he padded over to him. Claws became unsheathed. "I have to do this. For Bluestar." His voice crowded in grief. He jumped on him, doing the killing bite, and scratching his stomach. Firestar stepped back, realizing what he had done. "No! Come back!" He cried out. "No! No! No! Don't die!" He screeched. He turned around sadly, padding away. "Come back! You saved me." Ashfur replied. "And me!" I said. "You protected us." Sandstorm mewed. He came back, proud. "Squirrelflight, I can't be your mate. I didn't protect you like Firestar said. I love you, but I can't." Ashfur turned around, padding to his den. "You will be my daughters mate, by staying by her side." Firestar mewed. "Yes, please, I need him." I walked over to him. I looked over at my wounds, but they were gone. A star twinkled, and I noticed it was night. "Starclan." I whispered. Ashfur I stared at my pelt, which should have been covered in blood. There was none. "Firestar, talk to Ashfur, and I need to talk to Squirrelflight." Sandstorm mewed. Firestar lead me to his den, again. "You stayed with her while she was hurt. You abandoned your duties for her, well most. And you made yourself the target instead of Squirrelflight. I am impressed!" He mewed. He leapt onto highrock, and I sat by Squirrelflight. "I say these words before Starclan, so that they may approve of my choice." He began. "Since my old deputy is dead, and Brambleclaw is a traitor, dead, I say these words by the power of Starclan, Ashfur is the new deputy!" He yelled. I leapt up there by him. "Go to Squirrelflight." He mewed. I nodded, and hopped to Squirrelflight. "Follow me." I mewed. She followed, and I reached a random tree. I climbed up, to the middle on a sturdy branch. "You know I love you so much." I mewed to her. "I love you more, Ashfur." She purred, and she snuggled into my fur. I licked her head a few times, and she fell asleep like that. It was perfect, if I do say so myself. I noticed her belly was swollen, and my first thought was kits! Wherther we had kits together or not, I would always love her. And her fur, so bright and cheery. Our tails entwined, I joined her slumber. I had a dream, that we would be together forever, and nothing would ever, and I mean ever take us apart. And I believed it, because I loved her, and she loved me. We were so meant for each other.